


Vanish

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, November 23: tense, child, tenderTheme Week: Thankfulness
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story drabble.

The tense standoff between the Argents and the Hale pack was broken by a child appearing between the two warring factions.

The wolves backed off first. They knew the stories, the legends that spoke of a Spark that would bring balances in a time of great upheaval.

Old man Argent was the first to speak, “Who are you?”

The boy dressed in tattered clothes addressed the old man, “I’m Spark Stiles.” His eyes glowed purple, and lighting rippled over his skin, “and you are not welcomed.” The Argents vanished. 

The Alpha knelt before the spark, “Spark Stiles, I am Alpha Hale. Welcome to our lands.”

The spark smiled, “Who do I have to kill for some chicken tenders around here?” Stiles asked, marching off towards the Hale house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is over the 100-word limit. I didn't want to shorten it. I liked the way it turned out.


End file.
